federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Indira Munroe nee Dorr
Indira Frobisher nee Dorr is the most established and career oriented of the all Dorr children. She made it as a top Cadet on the USS Valiant's Red Squad and is currently serving on Earth to be closer to her children. In an incident in January of 2400, she lost her hand in a successful attempt at saving the Valiant from a blackhole. Her left hand is now a cybertronic extension. Background Information Out of all the sisters, Zuri and Indira were the closest growing up, leaving Indira to mend some bridges between somewhat estranged sister Nerys. Indira, having a strong sense of family, also considers some of the Una children (as an extension through Tucker) as step-siblings. When Zuri became more mentally deranged, Indira began to harbour a lot of guilt for not seeing the signs earlier. Current Spouse(s) James Munroe Indira met her second husband, James Munroe, in 2406 through her half-brother Tucker. At first, they were only together as lovers because Indira was married and had a mutual arrangement to have another partner as her husband was uninterested. Throughout the time they were together, they formed an emotional bond which was heightened after her divorce. In August, 2406 they confessed their love for each other and were exclusive dating before their break up in Feb, 2407 over her decision to raise her niece as her own child. When she gave the baby to her mother, the two reconsiled and are currently dating again. Previous Spouse(s) Kennedy Frobisher Indira met her husband, Kennedy Frobisher, on Valiant in her third year and his fourth. They knew of each other but did not form a strong bond until a mission went ary on Adrina III in the Gamma Quadrant. Indira was infected with a mysterious virus that made her devolve into one of the 'Sister' natives. Kennedy's clever thinking saved her life, prompting Indira to see him in a whole new light. Wishing for a relationship, Indira dropped hints, but Kennedy continued to place work over relationships. Finally, tension broke and the two formed a secret relationship. Still, Kennedy's lack of sexual experience (and his anxieties around it) made bonding on a physical level more difficult. Constantly avoiding sexual encounters or physical touch of any kind, Kennedy was slow to warm up to the idea. Their relationship met with more trouble when Indira began to feel at fault for Kennedy's behaviour. She started to gravitate towards the newest RS Commander Jacob K'rra. Kennedy sought psychological help to overcome his anxieties in hopes of getting back together with his ex and took matters into his own hands and fought for Indira, prompting them to get back together and losing their virginity to the other. When Kennedy suffered from PTSD through his experiences in the Dominion camps, as well as the attempted murdered on Indira by Alexis Devereux, their marriage suffered. Unable to really bond or share his experiences, Kennedy pulled away. In 2402, he lost his memory of the last 2 years and proposed again to Indira to marry again on their original day so they could do things over right. They renewed their vows on August 26, 2402 only to divorce anyway in June, 2406 when Kennedy realized she was better off and the open relationship was not fair to her if she were to have feelings for another or the children wished to have a better father. They have two children together. Children Indira has two children with Kennedy Frobisher including Cedric Frobisher and Carsten Frobisher. Please see links for more information. Indira has four step-children with James Munroe named Saharah Selas, Eron Munroe, Odessa Munroe and James Woods. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2396-2400, Indira had high hopes of following in her fathers footsteps. Once she was in third year, she applied to the elite group of Red Squad and made it on board the USS Valiant. Serving as an engineering officer in the third year, Indira finished her last year as the Chief of Engineering. In January of 2400, she lost her left hand in a successful attempt at saving the ship from the destructive forces of a blackhole. Her clever thinking saved the ship and earned her a Cadet medal of Bravery. During her career she had two incidents where her name was associated with it: *BlackDorr Maneuver *Dorr Phasal Metamorphis Syndrome Military Service Upon graduation, Indira applied to serve as an engineering assistant on USS Valiant in order to stay close to her husband Kennedy. When her husband was promoted to the Commander of the Valiant, she left in 2405 to serve on Earth and be around her children. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2400-2401 ** Lieutenant: 2401-Current 2 Indira Munroe nee Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bijani Category:Napean Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:September Category:2382 Category:All Characters